Little Hero
by Megaira
Summary: *Point of Balance Side Story* "It's not my fault!" Katsuki screamed, little fists balling at his sides as he slammed his little foot down against the singed carpet. "I'm practicing being All Might!" *A glimpse into the early years of Katsuki Bakugo*


A/N: So I decided to include some of the things that don't make it into the main story of Point of Balance because I really, really liked some of the scenes and I was sad to have to cut it. (Like, I have a document of I think 50+ pages, I think, of content for this story I've cut or reworked, so I figure I'd share some it as one shots?)

I think I wrote this one when I did the first chapter but decided to go a different way, but I loved this scene!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of...

* * *

"Katsuki!"

His little hands frantically padded his fleece suit as tears erupted. "It's not my fault!" Katsuki screamed. The fabric sizzled, embers burning brightly creating splotchy holes and burning his skin. "I-"

"What have we told you about using your quirk?!" Mitsuki fussed. Her hands perched on her hips as she stared down at the child.

Block stacked houses, toy cars, and action figures were thrown about the living room creating his imaginary city. From what Mitsuki could see, her son had been in a furious battle with his archenemy, the notorious blue octopus. His faithful sidekick, Kuma-chan, was slumped against the couch and, thankfully, unharmed.

"Katsuki," Mitsuki huffed, placing a tired hand over her forehead as she looked at his ruined pajamas. "Your quirk isn't a toy!

"It's not my fault!" Katsuki screamed, little fists balling at his sides as he slammed his little foot down against the singed carpet. "I'm practicing being All Might!"

They'd just gotten that rug.

Mitsuki closed her eyes, teeth grinding in annoyance. "Do you see what your son did?" She questioned, turning to look at her husband standing behind her.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Katsuki cried. "It was an accident!"

"You know you're not supposed to use your quirk like that!" Mitsuki's voice roared above his screams. "You could have hurt yourself or burned down the damn house!" She looked down at the carpet, sighing at the melted patches of polyester.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I wasn't trying to!"

"That isn't the point, Katsuki!"

"I told you, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I told you not to! There is no excuse!"

"Why don't we all just take a deep breath?" Masaru stepped in between his wife and son. From his first night as a new father with his blonde haired little boy, Masaru knew Katsuki had inherited more than his mother's looks. His son was hot-headed, stubborn, and loud.

Everything he'd loved about his wife.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes to the little boy, shaking her head, "He knows he's wrong."

Masaru knelt in front of Katsuki, gently placing a hand on the crown of his head, "Are you hurt?"

Little eyes snapped open as more tears spilled down his face. Katsuki rubbed his fist against his eyes, shaking his head as he sniffled.

"Okay," Masaru nodded, gently petting his son's scalp as he looked over his son. The small explosions Katsuki had set off had burned through the fabric of his onesie, but had luckily had only left his skin with little bright red burns. The quirk specialist had warned them that children with fire quirks were prone to burns. As long as they were minor, they could be treated at home. "We still have to check over the burns though, just to be sure."

"Doesn't hurt," Katsuki murmured stubbornly, as little hiccups shook his body.

"I know, big guy," Masaru nodded. "Daddy just wants to make sure you're okay."

"Daddy is being too lenient," Mitsuki growled, folding her arms across her chest as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Well," Masaru stood, gently scooping up his son. "Daddy," he started, ignoring the venom in his wife's voice. "Just wants to make sure Katsuki's alright."

Katsuki leaned against his father. Arms wrapping around his neck, he tucked his head against his father's shoulder as his tears slowed. He hadn't meant to start the fire. He'd finally cornered Bad Blue with Kuma-chan, so it was time to make sure the citizens of the living room were safe once and for all.

He wasn't sure how'd he'd done it, but Katsuki had raised his little hand and released a shriek as he wound up for a right hook. His sensei at the dojo had just shown them the move earlier in the week, and he'd mastered it immediately. When he collided with Bad Blue, sparks erupted from his fist and scattered all over the living room.

"What about my suit?" Katsuki whispered, looking down at his onesie. The holes were too big to repair.

Masaru carried him toward the kitchen. "I think it's time I make you your own superhero suit," he smiled, setting his son on top of the kitchen counter.

"But I wanna be just like All Might!" Katsuki shouted with a pout. "I'm going to be the number one hero when I grow up!"

"So you'll need a hero name and your own costume."

Katsuki frowned. His legs kicking out into the air in front of him as he watched his father retrieve the first aid kit. "But I'm going to be All Might when I grow up."

"Or," His father started with a knowing smirk. Masaru carefully unzipped his son's costume. "You could Bakugo Katsuki."

"I'm not a hero," Katsuki sighed, watching his father rub cream against the little welts on his skin.

"Not yet," Masaru told him confidently. "You know, I think you could be greater than All Might."

Katsuki looked at his father, eyes glowing with awe. "You mean that?"

"Of course. The people of the living room haven't been this safe in years," Masaru chuckled, carefully placing bandages to his burns.

"Really?!"

"Really," Masaru confirmed. "We can't have the future number one hero walking around with holes in his suit now can we?"

"No!" Katsuki shook his head, a grin breaking on his face. "I wanna help you make it. Can I pick the colors?"

"Of course. We're gonna make sure its strong enough for you to wear when you are able to practice using your quirk."

Katsuki nodded, sitting up a little straighter.

His father paused, looking at his son, "Not in the living room though."

"Not in the living room." Katsuki agreed.


End file.
